


花之锁

by Katealter



Category: ABO - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, 侍僧, 武僧, 武士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 走错房间的武僧猫男武僧X兔男武士





	花之锁

远东之国黄金港的海风永远都是和煦的，即便是下雨的时候也温润无声，鲜少有狂乱到呼啸而过的时候。

然而此刻身着东方服饰怀揣着刀的兔男无心观察旅店窗外淅淅沥沥温润的随风飘摇的雨。

因为身体内沉睡的那种焦灼感正在以所剩无几的倒计时的速度开始苏醒。那种让人失去思考余力的烦躁已经开始每分每秒侵蚀着他的理智。

如果还有药的话暂时还能压制几天，但是随身携带的小药瓶不见了，也许是辗转坐船到这里的时候遗失在了船上。

外表和行为习惯完全看不出柔弱的兔男武士是个omega。

按理来说，只要及时的使用抑制的药物，日常生活并不会受到影响。可如今距离丢失药瓶已经过了整整三天。算了下时间，也快到了那种不利的情形发作的时候。

干脆去三条花街临时解决一下困扰算了。好在不是野外，生理上的困扰总是有办法解决的。

兔男深深的吸了口气，努力使自己体内的血液平息了一点。他不再犹豫站起身快步拉开了门冒雨而行。

——三条花街   
欢场的名目五花八门。

有提供给普通旅人的去所也有给他们这种特殊体质需求的地方。当然相对的选择性就少了很多。只有一家打着abo特色的店家，但接待生都是beta。毕竟将意外的生育和标记产生的一系列问题包含在内是必须考虑的。

只是临时解决下困扰，beta也不是不可以，就是多半不能让人尽兴而已。兔男漫不经心的看了看递过来的名单，随便指了一个。

“就他吧。”

身体里的疼痛让他没有太多耐心精挑细选，跟随着侍者走进了一间空房间，对方让他在此等候，随后便离开了。

兔男仔细打量了一眼这个房间。暖桌的对面垂着珠帘，帘后是铺得齐整的被褥，与普通的客房并无不同。不出意外他可能要在这里呆上一阵，停止抑制药的发情期一旦被唤醒，持续时间至少三天。仔细想想，自从成年，这样的时候就没有来过几次。基本上都是靠着抑制药维持，但一旦药物都开始失效，就只能找个安全的地方把自己牢牢的绑起来，直到那种让人发疯的焦灼感彻底的消失殆尽——曾经带他修行的师父也是omega,野外生活如果找不到beta和alpha，他就是这样做的。

师父是个同样看起来和柔弱搭不上边的肌肉兔男，偏偏他们都有着孕育子嗣的容器。但用师父的话说，长这玩意就是多余的装饰而已，没有几个男人会喜欢自己身上有这些——对一个出色的武士来说，确实很困扰。

兔男拿起茶壶给自己倒了一杯微微冒着热气的茶水，定定的看着杯中的水发呆。

茶杯里的水渐渐凉了，刚才指名的服务生迟迟没有来。

真是好慢啊！

在心中抱怨着，兔男刚打算站起身出门问一下到底发生了什么，纸门被一下推开了。

“嗯？这栀子花一般的香气，是信息素！啊哈，没想到是接待生是omega啊！这算是抽到幸运奖了吗？”穿着花里胡哨的长衫，脚下拖了一双拖鞋，举止十分轻浮的猫男闯了进来。

“我不是服务生，你走错房间了。”兔男不满的瞪了来人一眼。

猫男耸耸肩满不在乎的歪了下脑袋。

“那不是更好吗？我，本大爷可是alpha,而你恰好是omega。你的发情期也快来了吧，这股浓郁的香气好远我就闻到了。”

什么叫更好？什么叫恰好是omega？

“滚，不要让我说第二遍。”咔嚓，放在地上的武士刀被推出了鞘，寒气森森的光从猫男的脸色一闪而过。对方似乎被震慑到了，抖了一下。

“好好好，我现在就走，打扰了。还有啊，因为发情期的关系，我这几天都在这里，如武士老爷有需要，我随时欢迎。”

***  
“啊…哈……”半跪半趴着的身体的热度伴随着楔子的插入很快就得到了缓解。并不是毫无常识初次发情的omega，侍奉他的猫男服务生虽然是beta，技巧性的安抚也并不逊色。

“失礼了，接下来我要对您进行临时标记。可能会有一点疼，请您稍微忍耐一下。”猫男的声音很温柔。同样是猫魅，比起刚才那个没礼貌的alpha小流氓，服务生猫男要可爱多了。

后颈包裹着腺体的皮肤被轻轻咬破，新鲜的血的味道在空气里散布的时候，兔男的身体很直率的颤抖了起来。

“呜……”虽然久经锻炼的身体并不会对伤痛有多少反应，但是唯一的弱点被啃噬，身体里泛起的甜蜜疼痛让他有些失神。

“抱歉，还是很痛吗？”安抚似的抚摸着兔男的后肩，猫男轻声的致歉，“临时标记在发情期结束之后就会消失，请不用太过担心。”

“呜…不…不是……”并不是只有疼痛更多的则是体内汹涌而来的快感，兔男皱眉，“这样不够，你躺下。”

兔男很干脆的让猫男躺在被褥之上，他握住了那个坚硬的部分对准了自己的后穴慢慢坐了下去。

——比起那些涨红着脸喊不要的omega客人，这位武士老爷似乎对欲望的所求直率多了，他甚至开始很干脆的压倒自己索求起来。反而是被压在下面的猫男微微有些羞涩。虽然是beta，这样主动又散发着相当好闻的信息素的男人，就算是他也无法拒绝的有了更强烈的反应。

“啊…哈…果然这样比较好。”兔男微微眯起眼睛，俯视着猫男服务生他压抑的喘息着。随后，没有等猫男反应过来，对方快速而有力的摇晃着腰部，吞吐起他的分身。

紧致的黏膜包裹着挺硬的楔子，发出来湿濡而淫靡的声响。快感像冲破闸的洪水一下让猫男无可抑制的呻吟了起来。

“呜呜…武士老爷…你里面好热…啊…我快忍不住了……呜呜…”分身的顶端冲击到了更深的地方，兔男的身体脱力似的颤抖了一下，突然停下来。猫男有些不满的看着他，蓄势待发的分身只要再摩擦几下就能得到解放，突然中途停下的胀痛让他眼泪都流了出来。

“说你想要，”兔男掂起猫男的下颚沉声说，“说你想要在我身体里射精。”

那一个瞬间，猫男几乎以为被上的是他自己。大多数时候，他并没有没有拒绝客人的权力，只要客人喜欢怎样都应予以配合。

“我…我想在武士老爷身体射精！呜呜…不要这样折磨我……”眼泪汪汪的猫男眼里泛起了水雾。

兔男并没有为难他，只是简单粗暴的上下吞吐了一阵分身，猫男忍无可忍的就迸发了。

“不行，还是不太够。”兔男皱了皱眉，虽然对方已经释放，他自己却没有因此而得到解放。

“非常对不起！我...我没忍住！”涨红了脸的猫男跪坐在兔男面前，低下了头。按照平时的忍耐力，他并不会这样敏感，实在是这位武士老爷太过性感的缘故。猫男心中虽然找着借口，但是比客人先高潮这种事情是业界之耻，绝对不能让旁人知晓。

一只手落在了他的头顶，兔男的语气很温和。

“没关系，我们还有三天。”眼前的武士老爷是个omega,但散发的气场却比自己接待过alpha客人还要有雄性的味道，猫男觉得自己脸上微微有些发热。


End file.
